


Morse Code

by svtsail



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtsail/pseuds/svtsail
Summary: Hong Jisoo has had a bad habit, he tapped his thoughts in Morse Code. Bad because if Lee Seokmin, just happened to catch his musings about how he was entertaining the different sex positions the young president could bend him into… Well it wouldn’t be good.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 43





	Morse Code

“Okay, Jihoonie! I’ll see you there,” Jeonghan smiled through the receiver, placing his phone in his pocket before turning to face the lawyer.

“Jeonghan, I’d really rather stay here,” Jisoo said, not budging from his spot on the armchair. He was reading some case files despite the fact that he has already reviewed them over and over again. Nevertheless, he would still rather stay in his house reading these bloody files rather than going out and socializing with Jeonghan’s friend.

He didn’t even know the other’s friend and apparently, they are going to the mall or something. Jisoo knew that Jeonghan just wanted him to carry some of his bags despite the fact that he was completely capable of carrying them himself.

“Oh come on Shua! When was the last time you talked to someone anyway?” Jeonghan placed his hands on his hips and gave him a pointed look.

Jisoo raised an eyebrow, “Well I’m talking to you right now, aren’t I? And I also just got a court hearing last week and thanked my delivery man yesterday.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes as he strolled towards him and snatched the folder out of his tight grip making the lawyer whimper in dread; his fingers lightly stroked the papers as they were crumpled.

“I’m sorry Jisoo,” Jeonghan sighed, a more sympathetic tone in his voice. “I’m just worried, okay.”

The younger one didn't reply. He hated it when Jeonghan softened; he was way harder to refuse than when he played his tricks on him.

“Lately you’ve just been doing case after case, _work work work_ ,” he knelt down to his eye level. “You’re always tired and need a break… Actually, there are only a number of court hearings where you seem a lot more alive but even then you’re tired.”

“Jeonghan, I don’t see how going out is going to be relaxi—“

“Hong Jisoo.”

Jeonghan’s gentle but determined tone silenced him.

“...The only reason I’m tired is because I stay late…” Jisoo avoided looking at the older, knowing he’d be able to guess what he was thinking.

“Jisoo… Your work finishes at five.”

“Uh… doing additional paperwork?” Jisoo tried to back himself up but even to him, it sounded like a question. He knew it was most definitely _not_ doing paperwork.

“Whatever,” Jeonghan shrugged, though a suspicious and maybe amused smile was on his lips. “Come on, you can’t stay inside on Valentine’s Day!”

A surprised look appeared on Jisoo’s face and then it faded back into his bored look just as quickly. “Exactly. You don’t need me,” he said, finally finding a good reason to not leave the house. “You have someone, spend Valentine’s Day with him.”

A frustrated cry escaped Jeonghan’s mouth, his attitude was extremely annoying.

“We’re going out tonight and you’re coming with me _now_ ,” Jeonghan seemingly smiled, with narrow eyes.

“But Jeonghan—“

“You’re not spending Valentine’s Day alone so unless you’re not spending it with someone, you’re coming with me,” Jeonghan stared him down, a furious glint in his eyes. “Do you have anyone?”

Jisoo started tapping his fingers in irritation. When he was feeling immensely frustrated or just bored, he normally tapped his thoughts on a surface, in morse code. Now, it just happened on autopilot. It just became a habit.

“Well?” Jeonghan prompted.

Jisoo sighed. Honestly, he did have a certain someone that he’d like to spend Valentine’s Day with or maybe every day of his life, but no way in hell was he going to admit it.

“Exactly, so you’re coming with me.”

After a few moments of Jeonghan’s stern gaze and Jisoo’s eyes darting everywhere but at him, the lawyer sighed and raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Fine.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The bell of the cafe gave a little rattle as Jisoo and Jeonghan hurriedly walked in. Despite it being in the middle of February, it was _freezing_. When their skin came into contact with the warm air inside, they both gave sighs of relief as they began to walk to their seats.

“You know maybe we could scrap the shopping and just stay in here?” Jisoo really didn’t want to go back into the cold. He was determined to relax, plus the temperature was perfect in the cafe.

“Jisoo,” Jeonghan groaned, an annoyed look appeared on his face making Jisoo swallow whatever he was going to say. “I need to buy some clothes! Me and Seungcheol are going to a really fancy restaurant!”

“That crazily muscular chairman that has no taste of fashion and with an inch length of eyelashes?” Jisoo chuckled and raised his eyebrows into an amused look. “Going into a fancy restaurant?”

“Don’t be so mean to my Cheollie, Jisoo,” Jeonghan scolded, but the slight smile on his face betrayed how he completely agreed with him. 

“Why did you invite him to an expensive restaurant if you know it would probably result in an invasion of privacy?” Jisoo asked, as they finally reached a table with four seats.

“I reserved a VIP room with no windows!” Jeonghan slid into the right-hand-side of the miniature couch. Not wanting to sit next to Jeonghan’s new friend, Jisoo sat next to his childhood friend instead. Jeonghan made a sound that sounded similar to a gasp as he remembered that the lawyer asked him a question. 

“You know, it was Seungcheol that asked me there, even though he still has a lot of work that needs to be done,” Jeonghan said, a faint pink hue colored his face.

“Oh?” Jisoo did not expect that. It was kind of difficult to imagine Seungcheol organizing an evening date. Jeonghan usually is the one that takes care of that.

“He did!” Jeonghan put his chin up in pride before lowering it as a giddy smile appeared on his face. “He was so romantic about it as well… He gave me a bunch of roses when I had a shoot yesterday!”

“And also sent it to the wrong address…”

“Jisoo!... The roses were so pretty as well,” Jeonghan sighed, a little shy smile lit his face at the memory.

At first, when Seungcheol and Jeonghan had gotten together, Jisoo had been unsure about what to think as he had always thought they would end up together. Everyone always said so, so it had to be true, right?

Wrong.

If two people actually loved each other romantically, they would want to be with the other and would feel insanely jealous if their partner went out with someone else. But all Jisoo felt when Jeonghan started dating Seungcheol, was happiness. Happiness, as his _brother_ had found someone who made him smile.

A smooth hand with no calluses extended out across him, holding a yellow rose. It was a hand that he instantly recognized. Without thinking, Jisoo’s eyes widened as he mouthed _Mr. Lee_.

“Like this one?” A silky but low voice questioned.

“Ah yes!” Jeonghan squealed in delight, as he turned his head, his eyes lit in recognition. “You’re Lee Dokyeom, right? Jihoon talked about you.” He gently took the rose and subconsciously started caressing the soft petals.

“All things good I presume…?” Seokmin started saying in a reprimanding fashion, his voice took a humorous tone at the end, letting everyone know that he was joking.

“Of course not, you dumb brother!” Jihoon scowled, jokingly. “There would be nothing to say!” 

Jisoo looked over at the duo and momentarily had a shortness of breath.

Mr. Lee, their rival company’s president, is now in front of him, grinning in a relaxed manner. His hair was windswept; a perfect mess. The usual sunglasses that he usually wears were gone, leaving his face bare. 

He looked so normal… So casual… So _sexy_.

He was wearing a thin t-shirt (in this weather? Yes because he’s hot okay) which wrapped around his torso in an almost sinful way. Jisoo could see the faint outline of a toned stomach and when he turned to say something to Jihoon, his muscles ripped in a way that made the lawyer’s mouth water. Jisoo guessed that maybe the other frequently go to the gym because _damn,_ that body was to die for.

Jisoo’s eyes trailed lower, thank God that he had already activated his poker face otherwise he might have already embarrassed himself. Normally, he saw Mr. Lee in suits for formal events. Right now, the other is wearing dark jeans which clung to his legs in a very tight manner.

_Damn those thick (thicccc) thighs._

Jisoo raised his eyes to the president’s face. Both of his eyes were visible, they were in an interesting shade of brown which reminded Jisoo of a warm day with the sun so hot that he just wants to take off all of his clothes and bask-- _DAMN IT HONG JISOO YOU’RE GOING OFF TRACK_. 

Jisoo was gazing at the other until he realized that Dokyeom’s eyes were focused on him which caused the lawyer to immediately look away.

Although he knew that the president had noticed his extremely embarrassing staring, a part of him hoped that just maybe he could lay off with the teasing. He couldn’t breathe properly for Christ’s sake.

“Ah, what a coincidence! We didn’t even plan this,” Jihoon chuckled, sliding into the seat opposite Jeonghan, leaving Seokmin to sit in the one facing the lawyer.

Jeonghan gave a little amused smile, “Well I couldn’t leave him alone, I mean…” Jeonghan tilted his head in Jisoo’s direction, with disapproval in his eyes. “He was reading case files on Valentine’s Day.”

Jisoo was still staring intently at the boring patterns on the table. He didn’t really care what the other two talked about, it faded into the background as he thought about how his crush is sitting right there in front of him, in his reachable persona. Because usually, he won’t even dare approach the other during formal events where their companies were both invited. The other just seems to be so unreachable, being a part of the elite and all.

“Oh, Seokmin is no different! He was also working on some paperwork which is due next month,” Jihoon sighed, completely ignoring the two other boys beside them.

Seokmin. So that’s his real name.

The corners of Jisoo’s lips quirked upwards as he mentally grinned like a lunatic.

It was something so simple, a name, but it was _his_ real name. Other people that are not close to him just know him as Lee Dokyeom, president of the Lee Law Firm.

Jisoo raised his eyes as felt the familiar feeling of being watched, however this time, it was more like an analysis full of strong intent. He raised his eyes and met Seokmin’s unwavering stare. His eyes were focused solely on him, pupils big and dilated. And Jisoo being who he is, couldn’t look away from those tempting orbs. 

In the middle of their intense gazes, Seokmin’s eyes glinted and a confident smirk appeared on his face.

Jisoo spluttered, as he knew exactly why the other was smirking. He felt his cheeks heat up as he went back to observing the table’s uninteresting lines.

Oh great.

Hong Jisoo is blushing.

He just hoped no one noticed, after all, he was well-known for his blank stares as he preceded court hearings. He especially hoped Seokmin didn’t notice.

Jisoo glanced up at Seokmin to find that he was still watching him; he had leaned on his hand to make himself more comfortable.

_Comfortable?_

How long did he plan to make the lawyer squirm under his gaze? How could the president look so at ease with his rival right in front of him?

Jisoo placed his hand on the table and tapped _Ughh_ in morse code.

Seokmin raised his eyebrow and immediately tapped back: _What’s wrong, Mr. Hong?_

Jisoo’s eyes widened when he realized that the president had just learned his mental screaming. _I didn’t mean for you to… I didn’t know you knew morse code._

Seokmin leaned back into his seat as a grin appeared on his features. _You’re so adorable. Do I make you feel uncomfortable?_

Jisoo looked down to the table, and tapped _Pffftt no_ , before face-palming mentally.

Avoiding eye contact is one of the most commonly known acts of deception.

The lawyer forced himself to look at the other; he could feel his eyes were unusually wide so he tried to calm them down by blinking a few times.

Seokmin’s eyes were nearly as wide as his and his mouth was slightly open as he regarded the lawyer. _Are you doing this on purpose?_

_Doing what?_ Jisoo was genuinely confused.

Seokmin’s eyes turned half-lidded as he leaned forward into the lawyer’s personal space. Jisoo could already feel his breath quickening but all the air in his lungs left him at the president’s next words:

“Seducing me,” Seokmin whispered, there was a husky tone in his voice.

A few seconds passed where Jisoo stared at Seokmin’s eyes in disbelief. A burning sensation started spreading from his cheeks, he leaned away with speed fast enough to rival the velocity of a magician doing an eye trick.

Jisoo coughed, trying hard to distract himself, doing his utmost best to lessen the obvious shade of red his face had become.

A snicker caused him to raise his gaze, and glare so strongly at the president that it made him laugh even harder. Seokmin winked cheekily at the lawyer and as he saw the other’s frantic blinking, burst into another fit of laughter.

“You’re so cute,” he wheezed until Jihoon patted him on the shoulder and gave him a harsh look.

“Seokmin, stop harassing Jisoo-hyung,” Jihoon scolded as he looked over at his Jeonghan-hyung with an I-told-you-so expression gracing his pretty face.

What had they been talking about? Jisoo had completely zoned out. The lawyer hadn’t ever not paid attention to his surroundings so the fact that he had completely forgotten about the world scared him a bit.

“I didn’t say anything to him hyung!” Seokmin denied, with a miffed expression on his face. If Jisoo didn’t know the president that well, he would easily assume that he was telling the truth.

He expected Jihoon to apologize for accusing him or something but he was pleasantly surprised when he did not let the younger get away with it.

“Okay… what did you do?” Jihoon commanded, with an authority just like their father’s.

“Ah but Jihoon-hyung, it’s not what I did but what I _didn’t_ do,” Seokmin angled his head to face the lawyer as he gave a lecherous grin.

“Excuse me?!” Jisoo spoke up in irritation.

“Jisoo, I didn’t know that you were capable of blushing to that extent,” Jeonghan giggled, as he gave Seokmin an Okay sign, meaning that he was glad that he did that. _Wasn’t he his best friend?_

“Jeonghan-hyung, you’re embarrassing him,” Jihoon muttered, however, a little smile was present on his face.

Jisoo sighed, feeling the previous moment’s exasperation leave him. He bobbed his head and a polite smile graced his lips. “My name’s Hong Jisoo.”

Jihoon’s eyes widened as he remembered that he hadn’t introduced himself. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I’m Lee Jihoon,” he gestured to the other, “and this here is Lee Seokmin, my younger brother. He can be a bit of a nuisance but he really cares about his friends.”

“Nice to meet you, Jisoo,” Seokmin grinned as he flicked his hand where a perfectly crimson rose was in. He was rewarded by a smack from his brother telling him to address the older properly which the lawyer said was okay.

Jisoo stared at the rose before tentatively reaching out to take it.

Their hands touched and Jisoo looked up to meet the younger’s brown orbs again. Yet again, he was getting lost in their endless depth. However he wasn’t alone, Seokmin was gazing back just as captivated at his own eyes.

Seokmin’s eyes were wide and his hair framed his face in the most uncoordinated mess. His lips were slightly open, they looked very soft.

So soft.

“I’m so sorry! It was completely my fault,” Jeonghan smiled, apologetically.

Jisoo immediately snapped back into his seat, holding the rose firmly to his chest.

How long had they been like that? A minute? Two? Who knows?

“Jeonghan-hyung, it’s not your fault.” Jihoon reached out and patted his shoulder. “I’m interested in your love life too you know.”

“I’m still sorry, like the whole reason you wanted to meet up was to talk about Soonyoung,” Jeonghan said sheepishly.

“Oh… Soonyoung-hyung,” Seokmin wrinkled his nose, a look of anger appeared on his features.

“Y-yeah, I’m Yoon Jeonghan,” Jeonghan grinned at Seokmin, happy to finally meet the president, “Thank you for the rose!”

“My pleasure,” Seokmin said, smiling widely.

“You’re the president in your firm right? How were you able to do that at such a young age?” 

“I was not supposed to be the one but I want to make Jihoon-hyung chase his own dreams and he’s also not really that good at doing administrative work.”

For some bizarre reason, the lawyer got irritated by their interaction. It was odd since he should be glad that they got on so well together but… Seokmin wasn’t looking at him anymore.

Despite knowing it was extremely childish and Seokmin would probably tease him for years to come, Jisoo kicked the president.

Seokmin’s eyes widened and looked back at Jisoo, for a second the president simply watched his reaction before the corner of his lips quirked upwards in amusement.

“Why didn’t you tell him I was going to meet Mr. Lee, Han,” Jisoo turned his head to face his childhood friend.

“I didn’t know,” Jeonghan gave him a look. “Remember me and Jihoon said ‘oh what a coincidence’ when we saw each other?”

Jihoon waved his hand at Jeonghan in a way that said: _Leave it_. “It’s quite cool because we didn’t plan to bring you guys with us.”

“O-Oh!” Jisoo immediately looked back at Seokmin.

The younger had just brushed his foot against the lawyer, in a way that made his toes curl.

“Uh... Jisoo-hyung?”

“...I’m good,” Jisoo replied, as he observed the president.

He was smirking triumphantly.

Jisoo decided that he was going to be wearing that look by the time this game of footsie was over.

He leaned forward, placing his chin in his hand in a similar imitation of how the president had done so earlier, “So since you’re also a former policeman, do you retain some of your handcuffs?”

“Uh y-yeah. My friends from the headquarters gave me one as a remembrance,” Seokmin stuttered, it was a perfectly normal question yet a light pink hue lit up his cheeks. Jisoo tried to hide a smug smile for that.

Who was adorable now?

“Yeah,” Seokmin repeated, there was a tiger-like glint in his eyes. “But I prefer to put those handcuffs on others…”

Jisoo gulped as he felt his throat go dry. Seokmin was basically telling him that he would love to bend him over a table…

“Exactly Min, I think you being a former policeman was nice and all but you were too clumsy, sometimes forgetting where you placed the key to your handcuffs,” Jihoon said as he put his elbows on the table.

_…or maybe shackle his wrists to a bedpost and swing his legs over his shoulders…_

“How rude, many people loved me being a policeman!,” Seokmin shrugged.

_...or maybe upside down with those elastic things that you can find in any sex shop…_

“Being that clumsy is fine and all but you’re just over the top,” Jihoon scolded his younger brother, narrowing his eyes at him. “You almost died that one time.”

Seokmin has such a beautiful face… _Imagine that face looking down at him, sweaty and smirking…_

Jisoo bit his lip.

“What are you thinking about, Jisoo?” Seokmin asked him, a look of puzzlement on the face that the older had just been fantasizing about.

Jisoo turned bright red at being caught and laughed sheepishly; he looked down to avoid the president’s eyes.

After all, it’s not like he could just say _Oh nothing really, just fantasizing about the different sex positions you could bend me into_ … Yeah, not happening.

A dreadfully long pause of silence followed where no one spoke.

Jisoo raised his gaze. Seokmin’s eyeballs looked like they were about to fall out of his sockets with how wide they had gotten and his mouth had fallen open, both of their other companions looking at him in concern.

What could have gotten the great Lee Seokmin so unsettled?

His eyes reflected confusion until he suddenly froze. His pupils snapped to his hand which was still on the table, then slowly made their way back to the president’s eyes.

“I… I didn’t mean to say that,” Jisoo spluttered, as red as a freaking tomato itself.

When Seokmin didn’t reply, he continued trying to vindicate himself. “I m-mean.. I was kind of uhm.. joking… ummm… I have this habit of tapping what I’m thinking and I know that it’s not a good thing…”

“What you’re thinking?” Seokmin gave him a rather predatory grin.

Jisoo’s eyes widened at what he said.

Oh _smooth_ Lee, what were you thinking!?

“I didn’t mean…” What the hell could he say now? “Please just forget what just happened. I didn’t think… I’m sorry,” Jisoo looked down and resumed watching the patterns on the table.

“You know, I can do that for you,” Seokmin shrugged, innocently.

“Do what?”

“Whatever you were imagining earlier…. We can do it all.”

This made Jisoo a little speechless.

“No… I mean I what.. Uhm.. I don’t mind,” No. No. HONG JISOO YOU’RE EMBARRASSING YOURSELF ONCE AGAIN! “I mean… It was just some song lyrics. Yeah, song lyrics.” Jisoo finally got his expression under control and now focused on making the blush bleed out of his cheeks.

“Which song?” Seokmin questioned, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. “I am knowledgeable in songs too.”

“Uhm… it’s a random song from the radio…”

“I don’t believe--”

“Wait,” Jihoon interrupted, his eyes lit up in excitement. “You tap lyrics in morse code?” 

“Well, he can’t sing to save his life…” Jeonghan added, but from the way he was looking at Jisoo, the lawyer could tell that he thought that it was bullshit. He knew he rarely ever knew the latest music or celebrities. Now he hoped she wasn’t going to reveal that.

“That’s so cool!” Jihoon smiled, cheerfully. “You’ve met my boyfriend, right? The both of you would totally get along well!” And then Jihoon proceeded to tell them tales about his boyfriend, Kwon Soonyoung.

Jisoo felt a foot caressing his ankle, making him immediately look back at Seokmin. The president was looking at him in exasperation telling him _Ugh make him stop_.

Jisoo raised his eyebrows and gave the younger a slight smile, before turning back to face Jihoon.

“Uh…” he started, making Jihoon stop in the middle of how Soonyoung cooked him eggs that morning. “Are you spending Valentine’s Day with someone?”

“Of course he’s spending it with his dumb boyfriend Soonyoung,” Seokmin expressed his feeling about Soonyoung.

“Lee Seokmin!” Jihoon shouted into his ear before turning back to the lawyer. “He’s a reporter but was once a lawyer like you hyung. He and Seokmin had some beef for some time because they don’t get along that well during court hearings.”

Seokmin raised a single elegant finger, grabbing everyone’s attention. “There are two types of layers; there is the boring, annoying kind like Kwon Soonyoung and the gorgeous, intellectual type like Jisoo here… thinking of it now, there’s only one lawyer in the second category.”

For the umpteenth time, Jisoo stared at Seokmin, he felt the blush he had worked so hard to get rid of, returning full force. “Uhm… thank you…” he wasn’t really sure what to say, everyone was looking at him, expecting something. Jihoon’s eyebrows were raised sky high and a slight smirk appeared on his face, Jeonghan’s expression mirrored his with a slight blush.

“Uh… I’m sorry to interrupt but would you like to order?” the waitress asked timidly, her eyes flickered over from the four.

Jeonghan immediately took control of the situation, “Oh yes please! Sorry to make you wait,” he stood up, making Jihoon immediately follow. “Why don’t you two order something while I and Jihoonie go shopping? Okay? Bye Bye!”

“Wait…” Jisoo’s hand stretched out in their direction.

But the door just clanged shut.

“E-hem,” the waitress was wearing a smile, so innocent that it made Jisoo’s skin crawl.

“Just a coffee, please. Black,” he replied, suddenly afraid for his life.

“I’ll have a triple-decker chocolate cake and can you please add some rainbow sprinkles?” Seokmin grinned, although his smile was slightly paranoid too. 

“Is that all?”

“Yes thank you.”

Jisoo immediately snapped his head back to the president, more relaxed with what he was saying as the other two left for shopping. “A triple-decker chocolate cake?”

“Yep! I love chocolate cake! Especially with the additional rainbow sprinkles. And in case if you’re wondering, I’d also be honoured if you give me a chocolate today…”

“In your dreams,” was Jisoo’s automatic response.

“You’re so mean, look at how much you have hurt me,” Seokmin dramatically grasped his chest and extended his hand to the lawyer.

Jisoo’s shoulders slumped as he relaxed; it was nice to talk to Seokmin outside from those rather boring and formal events. “I’m sorry.”

Seokmin’s eyes widened, “I was kidding, please don’t feel guilty. It’s normal for you to not do stuff like that so don’t worry.”

“No, I…” Jisoo looked to the side as the corner of his lips moved upwards, a pink hue formed on his cheeks. “I want to…”

A warm hand touched his as he raised his eyes.

Seokmin was looking at him with such warmth and love that his heart floated for a single beat.

Jisoo couldn’t help but return the gentle smile.

Their hands slowly joined together, making an odd feeling spread from his chest to every part of his body. He knows that the cafe is warm but why is it getting hotter?

“Sorry to interrupt! But here is your food,” the waitress came back and announced loudly, making Jisoo squeak higher than the highest note of a violin.

Jisoo immediately began to withdraw his hand but Seokmin just held it tighter, making him unable to move away. With no other options, he ducked his head to hide his face.

A look of annoyance flashed through Seokmin’s face before a charming smile replaced it thanking the waitress for his food and the other’s coffee. After the waitress left, Seokmin squeezed Jisoo’s hand twice, making the other look up at him with a questioning look.

“Wanna go on a date with me?”

Jisoo blinked a few times, his cheeks glowing brighter as seconds passed.

“A d-date? What about Jeonghan and Jihoon?”

“Who cares? I know that it was in their plans to ditch us,” Seokmin leaned back with relaxed movements as he waved an explanatory hand.

A few seconds passed where Jisoo pondered over whether he should go or wait for his best friend. He decided that _Oh the hell with it_ and agreed to the date. Even if the consequence would be the constant teasing from Jeonghan in the coming weeks. 

“Great! Let’s go now!” Seokmin bounced in excitement, like a child who had just been told that they could have an endless supply of chocolate.

“Wait! We haven’t finished our food yet,” Jisoo spluttered, they had been quite rude to the waitress earlier and he didn’t want to anger her any further by not actually finishing their orders.

Seokmin gave him a pointed look as he glanced at his coffee, “Coffee doesn’t count as food but whatever, _finish your food quickly!_ Before Jeonghan-hyung and Jihoon-hyung come back!”

With urgency, Seokmin gobbled his cake in just a few seconds while Jisoo just stared at him

“What are you waiting for? If they come back, we won’t be able to escape.”

Jisoo took a few quick gulps of his coffee, carefully placed the rose he received earlier in his jacket’s pocket, and then laid a large amount of money on the table. He felt a little responsible for why the waitress had to grab their attention earlier.

“Ready?”

Jisoo just nodded.

“Great!” Seokmin tugged his hand, making Jisoo stumble after him as they speed-walked out of the cafe.

The lawyer looked down at their joined hands as they stepped onto the freezing streets and his growing smile from the younger.

Seokmin was practically skipping down the street as he led the elder to god knows where. The smile and aura he gave out made him look like an adorable little child. He was quite cute.

Normally, Jisoo hated all kinds of physical contact but there was something different with Seokmin. He didn’t really mind the other’s action of holding his hand. In fact, he liked it.

And it felt very nice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They stumbled out of the ghost train ride, trying to conceal their laughter and failing. Jisoo leaned on the younger one as he tried to catch his breath.

Seokmin had decided to take him to Lotte World. So far, they had gone on the biggest roller coaster of the park, the one that Jisoo really liked, and had gone on some weird spinning cups attraction.

At first, Jisoo had thought that the roller coaster would be really boring and not enjoyable, however, all he could do was marvel at how Seokmin could scream his ass off in a ride that was completely safe as that of a roller coaster.

The second ride made Jisoo lift an eyebrow at the younger as if to say _seriously_. It looked like some drawing out of a children’s book. The ride looked so babyish that Jisoo hadn’t anticipated the huge gust of wind that hit him as the ride spun around so fast that he nearly slipped off. 

The lawyer held onto the side of the teacup, using every muscle in his arm to stay in place. He couldn’t do anything at all so when Seokmin had decided to grope him, Jisoo really couldn’t stop him. He couldn’t even open his mouth in fear of being hit by the strong wind, let alone try to oppose the action.

Though the lawyer did wonder how Seokmin held on _and_ managed to place his hand on his inner thigh.

The third ride, the one that they had just come out of, was the ghost train. When Jisoo had seen the poor excuse for special effects, he hadn’t been surprised but he had been a little disappointed. Seokmin had decided to take matters into his own hands and help make the ride more frightening. He used his voice to make people jump and not just the passengers that were with them but also the staff as well. For some unexplainable reason, Jisoo decided to join him and proceeded to terrify the victims shitless.

“I seriously just cannot believe you sometimes,” Jisoo wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Hey! It wasn’t _all_ me,” Seokmin winked at the lawyer, tugging him closer. A happy grin exploded on his face as Jisoo didn’t even attempt to escape.

“I still can’t believe that I actually joined in.”

“You should have seen that boy’s face!” Seokmin elicited into another round of laughter.

“Oh trust me I did, you deserve a reward or something,” the lawyer buried his face into the younger’s chest, as his shoulders convulsed uncontrollably.

“A reward huh?” Seokmin mused, a sly grin materialized on his face. “A kiss as my reward would be nice.”

Jisoo looked up at the president, raising his eyebrows. The corner of his lips quirked upwards, as he debated over whether he should actually do it. Jisoo glanced around to find that there weren’t any people at this section of the park.

Jisoo brought his eyes back to the younger to find that Seokmin was watching him like a carnivore watched his prey. The lawyer smirked as the other held him in his arms.

A part of him couldn’t believe he was doing this but he was way past caring.

Jisoo tilted his head then slowly brought their lips together.

A surge of something powerful rushed through the lawyer as his heartbeat began to race with the nonsense in his brain.

He felt a strong hand pull him closer and at once, Jisoo immediately did the same. Every fiber in his being was ordering him to get closer to the muscular man, and closer he went.

He flung his arms around Seokmin's neck, as the president started deepening the kiss.

A talented tongue pressed against his, making Jisoo’s senses explode with longing. The lawyer and president played a game similar to the cat and mouse they played on the rooftops.

However this time, it was with their tongues.

Jisoo leaned further into Seokmin as he felt his knees grow weak; the president's hands weren't the only talented assets he had.

An embarrassing moan escaped from him as Seokmin did something incredible inside his mouth.

Jisoo felt Seokmin smirk cockily. The president's finger traced his spine making him shiver from the sensations. The hand dipped past his waist to coddle his rear.

The older immediately swatted the wandering hand. While he was okay with kissing in unattended public places, he drew a line at not very appropriate touching.

Despite how Jisoo had clearly shown him how it wasn't allowed, Seokmin groped him again, squeezing hard.

Jisoo opened his eyes and glared at the younger, however, Seokmin's eyes only glinted with amusement before he started playing with Jisoo's tongue again.

Deciding that he needed to make some boundaries, Jisoo pulled back and pinched the hand on his ass. Hard.

"Ow! Jisoo!" Seokmin whined, an upset puppy-look on his face.

"I think I made it clear that _that_ was not going to happen," Jisoo said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But you let me when we were on the teacups!"

"That was only because I couldn't exactly do anything about it…" Jisoo tried to give a reply, the main reason that he didn't let Seokmin continue touching him was because it was dangerous. If that hand kept caressing him, he would've gotten hard quickly and Jisoo wouldn't… No...couldn't let that happen.

"Oh?" Seokmin gave him a look that made the older feel like dashing to safety or maybe hiding underground.

"So… it'll be okay if you…" Seokmin drawled, Jisoo immediately felt his body being spun round and pinned against a wall; the brick was hard against his back. "…can't do anything about it, right?"

"W-what n-"

The younger’s lips had crashed against his own, interrupting his pathetic words.

Jisoo once again began to get lost and completely forgot about his surroundings. He felt Seokmin's hands go under his shirt and explore his chest, making him groan from the feelings.

It was like the young president had cast a spell on him and now he was sinking into an enchanting bliss and dragging the other down with him.

The younger's mouth attacked his neck, bullying the skin so furiously that Jisoo was sure it would leave a mark.

"S-Seok…" Jisoo managed to say. Dammit! Why was his voice so breathy?

Jisoo sank lower and lower, he couldn't even remember why he tried so hard to resist in the first place. Why would he not want Seokmin's hands everywhere?

"A-ah…" the older moaned, as Seokmin trailed kisses up his neck to just over his lips.

The moment those soft lips were on his again, Jisoo moved against them with urgency. He heard a chuckle echo from Seokmin’s throat, which made him growl in response.

He wanted to desperately put his arms around the other's neck but at the same time, he found the way Seokmin had pinned his arms up incredibly arousing.

Jisoo swirled his tongue around Seokmin's, earning a deep moan from the president.

All the feelings kept growing and growing. Like a vine, they coiled themselves around every part of his being making him forget all the colors but the plant's chartreuse green.

"Ring ring ring," the phone loudly interrupted, from Jisoo's jean pocket.

They immediately stopped their activity. Jisoo looked at Seokmin for his reaction. His hands were still pinned up so he couldn't do anything unless the other released him.

He gulped as he saw the most pissed off look he had ever seen in his life, Seokmin looked like he had just been told to never eat another chocolate cake ever again.

"Answer it."

"H-huh?" Jisoo asked, confused.

"The phone," Seokmin sighed.

"O-oh okay," he mumbled, as the younger released his hands. The lawyer immediately scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket and raised it to his ear. "H-Hello?"

"Ah, Jihoonie! He picked up," Jeonghan's voice came out on the other end. From the background noise, Jisoo could tell that he was in the café that they were in earlier.

"Why are you calling?" Jisoo asked, feeling a bit let down. The lawyer felt Seokmin's hands enter his back pockets, "S-Seok," he looked back at him. Seokmin closed his eyes as he buried his nose in the older's hair.

"Ah, Seokmin is with him too! Where are you, Hong Jisoo?"

"Uhm Lotte World, behind the ghost train."

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"…"

"Whatever, I'm going to the cinema with Jihoonie at six," Jeonghan explained. "Do you want to come?"

"Um, one second."

Jisoo put down the phone and leaned his head back slightly so he could see Seokmin's face. "Jeonghan got us tickets for the cinema."

Seokmin's expression turned thoughtful, "What time?"

"Six."

"…Do you want to go?"

"Not particularly…"

"Then let's not go. We've still got plenty of rides to go on!"

"Hahaha okay," Jisoo chuckled. Seokmin's childishness was adorable, and he raised the phone back up to his ear. "Sorry Han, I think we're going to go on a few more rides."

"That's okay… Are you guys having fun?" Jeonghan's tone suddenly turned suspicious. Well, it was no surprise. Jisoo, who hated socializing, was spending time with a guy he had just met.'

"Yeah Han, everything's… really good," although Jeonghan wouldn't be able to see, Jisoo smiled.

"Okay then, bye."

The moment the lawyer disconnected the call, Seokmin had resumed their previous position.

"S-Seok!" Jisoo blushed as he tilted his chin downwards. "I thought we were going to go on some more rides."

"We are," Seokmin answered, as he licked the shell of the lawyer's ear.

"What are you- ah…"

Seokmin grinned at him, mischievously, "I didn't know your ears were so sensitive."

"Seokmin-ah, the rides…"

"Later."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How are you still hungry?" Jisoo _stared_ at the rather large stick of cotton candy that Seokmin was currently devouring.

The two were seated at a bench near the entrance, they were about to leave when the younger had spotted the cotton candy machine. The young president had insisted on one last treat before they left, to which Jisoo reluctantly agreed. It was quite late, the movie had probably already finished but there was something in those brown eyes that Jisoo couldn't refuse.

"Silly Jisoo," Seokmin tutted, he leaned the cotton candy away, turning serious as his brown eyes met the lawyer. "You don't eat candy floss because you're hungry but because it's candy floss."

"I see…" No, Jisoo did not see the point in continually stuffing himself to oblivion.

"Want some?" Seokmin asked. At once, a pink cloud appeared in front of his face.

"Uh no thank you," the older replied, the thought of all that sugar made him feel nauseous. "I'm not fond of sticky fingers."

"That's okay! I can just give it to you," Seokmin beamed, happily.

Jisoo opened his mouth, deciding to just accept the treat. Hopefully, Seokmin wouldn't give him a big chunk of candy floss.

Immediately a pair of lips pressed against his, and a tongue entered his mouth.

Jisoo squeaked in shock and embarrassment, what if someone saw them?!

Seokmin pulled away, licking his lips. Jisoo blushed as the younger noticeably scanned him. The gleam in the president's eye reminded the lawyer exactly why he should scold the other, what if they got caught?!

"You can't just… You can't just ki-"

"So did you like it?" Seokmin asked as the corner of his lips quirked upwards.

Jisoo's eyes widened, then instantly snapped to the ground, "Um I… I did but uhm."

"Jisoo, I meant the candy floss," Seokmin smirked, smugly.

The lawyer froze before his face started heating up to a temperature that could rival the sun's core. His brain finally registered the sweet candy on his tongue.

"You should be more specific!" Jisoo snapped, mortified.

"Aww there's no need to be embarrassed Jisoo-yah"

"I'm not embarrassed!" Jisoo turned his head to the exit of the park, as he tried to calm his blush down.

"I'm glad that you like it," Seokmin muttered as he cuddled into the older’s side. "I'm really glad."

"You are such a-" Jisooi paused in his rant, sighing. He wasn't going to sink to the level of childish name-calling, it wouldn't sort anything out. Plus he couldn't be bothered, why waste the energy?

It wasn't like the main reason was because he couldn't think of a good enough come-back or something.

Seokmin slowly detached himself from the lawyer, throwing the stick in a seemingly random direction.

He extended a hand to Jisoo with a warm smile.

Jisoo looked up at the president who was wearing an irresistible smile. A free tingling feeling danced in his chest, Jisoo was lit by the moonlight however this time his features weren't covered. Unlike the first time, he met the president on a hotel balcony wearing his signature sunglasses.

Seokmin was pretty. Beautiful even.

Jisoo reached out his hand, gently intertwining his fingers with the younger.

"Your hands are sticky," he commented, as he rose up from the bench.

"Aw too bad!" Seokmin's eyes met the lawyer's, as they gleamed mischievously. "Guess we're stuck together."

"Yeah," Jisoo whispered, as his eyes softened.

That night, the lawyer and the president made their way to the older’s home hand in hand. Jisoo was about to go back into his house (he had actually managed to spend a whole day out) when Seokmin pulled him back.

"Seokmin?" Jisoo asked as he turned to face the other, slightly perplexed.

"I'm glad that we could be together today," Seokmin smiled affectionately before he lovingly kissed his forehead.

Jisoo blushed at the peck, looking at the ground as he tried to find the words to describe how he was feeling.

"…Me too. I- I had fun."

As he felt Seokmin's hand caress his cheek, Jisoo raised his gaze and then nearly forgot to breathe.

Seokmin was looking at him with such love, that Jisoo couldn't stop the words tumbling out.

"I love you," he breathed, as his pulse skittered.

The lawyer's eyes widened as he realized how embarrassing those three words were.

His throat had clammed up in nervousness.

His eyes darted everywhere but at the president as he felt the heat on his cheeks grow in temperature.

"Jisoo…" Seokmin whispered. Jisoo stiffened abruptly at the close proximity, before relaxing and timidly looking up at younger.

"I love you too," Seokmin finished, grinning before he gently caressed Jisoo's lips.

They slowly moved against each other, drinking in the feeling of their lover's addictive lips.

The tender way Seokmin was holding him, combined with the slow movements which drove him crazy and just _Seokmin_ made Jisoo practically melt in the younger's arms.

“You’re mine Jisoo.”

If Seokmin wasn't holding him up, he would have probably already collapsed from the incredible feelings. At that moment, the lawyer couldn't feel anything other than Seokmin, and honestly, he was completely satisfied with that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jisoo stumbled inside his office as he checked his watch and thank goodness that he was just on time. He still had a few minutes to spare before he was considered to be late at work.

With a leisurely pace, he strolled to his seat. That morning, the lawyer slept through his alarm which had never happened before, groaning about how shy he had been the night before but how sexy Seokmin was, and then proceeded to groan some more about his embarrassing lewd thoughts.

He sighed as he placed his hand over his face. Without consciously deciding to, a small smile appeared on his face as he thought about Seokmin’s words. _You’re mine_.

Jisoo placed his hand on the table and began reciting _You’re mine you’re mine you’re mine_ in morse code.

A giddy smile took over his face; he immediately slapped his hands over his face to hide his embarrassing expression.

Yes, Jisoo was Seokmin’s.

And Seokmin was Jisoo’s.

The day continued in a very slow manner, his phone buzzed quite a few times but he decided to ignore it since he had a lot of papers to review for a case the next day. He had no time to be distracted. For now.

A knock sounded from his door, making him look up from his papers to see who it was.

“Uhm, Mr. Hong?” a policeman opened the door as he went inside.

“I’m sorry for the unexpected visit but we tried calling and messaging you from your phone but you wouldn’t pick up,” the new man said as Jisoo asked him to come closer.

“I will get straight to the point Sir,” he continued as he fished out a photograph from the folder that he was holding. “Do you recognize this man?” Jisoo scrutinized the photo, immediately going into his serious mode.

“I can’t say I have,” he replied as he returned back the photo.

“You don’t?” the man seemed crestfallen. “Are you sure?”

“Where am I supposed to have seen him then?”

“Yesterday. When you were behind him on the ghost train?”

“Huh?” Jisoo immediately froze, looking up at the officer.

"We think that this man is the accomplice of a serial killer on the case that you’re working on. We have enough circumstantial evidence to have him at the station but if you were a witness it would be a lot of help."

"Oh well uh you see when I was there, I wasn't really using any of my senses, they were on shutdown um yeah shut down," Jisoo babbled, he felt like a deer in headlights, caught doing something he, of all people, should not be doing. He was known to be an observant person at all times so it was really truly a shock to the officer that he would hear this.

"What do you mean?"

"I had my eyes closed so… I couldn't see."

"You had your eyes closed for twenty minutes…?" the other gave him a look of disbelief.

Jisoo merely gave him a strained smile, before his eyes flickered around his room. 

_Argh!_

"Right," the officer sighed, scratching a bit in his notebook. "What about Mr. Lee, what did he see?"

"Uh well, he had his eyes closed too," he started to sweat; he knew that he was being a rather difficult person but he couldn't help it.

"Mr. Hong, you of _all_ people should understand that no matter how embarrassing something is, justice is more important," the officer now looked pissed, which was very uncommon.

"I'm sorry… I- You're right," Jisoo sighed. He knew that the right thing to do would be to tell the officer. "Uh well you see, I… um we…"

Jisoo looked down at his knitted fingers, before glancing back up to the other. 

"You see we were doing this balance exercise," Jisoo extended his arms as he mimed out his quick improvised lie. "Because we had this mini-debate about who had better balance so we closed our eyes and focused on balancing," he slowly nodded, half trying to convince himself.

"So you and Mr. Lee balanced for 20 minutes? On the ghost train? With your eyes closed?" the police officer gave him an immensely unimpressed look.

Just as Jisoo was about to reply, again the door opened, and in stepped the sexiest man alive.

Wait _what!?_

The moment Seokmin saw Jisoo, a giant smile bloomed on his face, one the other couldn't help but return, however it was a much smaller version of it.

"Shua~!" the newcomer skipped towards the lawyer, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Seok… Can't… Breath," Jisoo struggled, although he was touched that Seokmin was so happy to see him.

"Ah sorry," the younger released him, turning to the officer. "Is there anything you wanted to ask me?"

"Ah yes, um are you Mr. Lee Dokyeom?"

"Indeed, I’m Lee Dokyeom," Seokmin grinned, as he held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah...er.... right," the officer seemed a little taken back. "What were you and Mr. Hong doing behind the ghost train?"

Seokmin raised an eyebrow at the officer's question. The president looked back at him as Jisoo quickly tapped on the table: _Make an excuse._

However before Seokmin could answer, the other walked right over to the lawyer’s desk and with strong movements tapped _There is only one truth._

"I do know Morse code you know!" the officer fumed, quietly.

"We were making out," Seokmin stated, nonchalantly.

Jisoo immediately turned bright red.

He picked up the nearest book he could find (which happened to be a very thick book about court ethics) and with force, threw it at the younger who only caught it effortlessly.

"Yeah, I completely believe you," the officer muttered sarcastically before sighing, as all the anger evaporated. "Just tell me the truth."

Before anything else was said, Seokmin held out a red rose to his lover. The older took the rose, blushing. He ducked his head in embarrassment, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Because we're going to a musical show I got us tickets for!" Seokmin exclaimed excitedly.

"Before you go, _please_ could you tell me the real reason you didn't see anything suspicious from the man in front of you?" the officer pleaded.

"We were makin-"

"Somehow I doubt that Mr. Hong would make out with someone, especially with a man from his rival company, for twenty minutes."

"Do you need any evidence?"

Immediately Jisoo felt himself being pushed down on his own desk as he looked up at Seokmin's smirking face.

" _What!?_ No no no no no…" Jisoo retorted but no-one listened to him.

"Ah no, that won't be necessary," the officer instantly called out, his blush even rivaled that of the lawyer’s.

Seokmin immediately released him, pouting a little, "Oh, I was looking forward to that."

"What the hell! You can't just…?!"

"I apologize that we couldn't help with your investigation, however, I wish you a pleasant day," Seokmin grinned as he effortlessly dragged the older outside the room.

They walked for a while until they reached the parking lot.

"Jisoo?" Seokmin asked, curious but content at the calm expression the older had.

Jisoo woke up from his stupor and then moved over from his seat, putting a hand on Seokmin's cheek, he pulled his face down and pressed his gentle lips against his own.

And to think that their love story blossomed just because of Jisoo’s habit of tapping his thoughts in morse code? Who has a better story than them?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back after a long hiatus because I was just very busy huhuhuhu. I hope you enjoyed reading this :). Any comments will be very appreciated and if you want you can also hit me up on Twitter @svtlayag. Thank you again for reading this <3.


End file.
